Ember Mclain's Life Story
by Britsta18
Summary: when she was a human and then later on we will find out how she was the ghost we known and loved for her musical talent and for the songs she sung to us as we know as "Remember" and "Girls Night out" now seeing how she lived as a human from this story of her life.
1. Chapter 1

Ember Mclain's Story Chapter 1  
 **The Hard Life of a living Teenager**

Ember Mclain wasn't just a normal teen full of hopes and dreams of her future, But she had a dream. A big dream of becoming a huge rock star someday. But first was high school, she was unpopular though to some students around the high school. she wished that she was popular enough so that the students or any one to just acknowledge her ever existence of being there in the same high school as them.

One day after school was over with. Ember was walking back home, Ember stopped walking for a second and seeing now a beautiful, Most great looking Guitar Ember ever laid her eyes on. The colors so bright of blue and purple on it, The way it screams out in rock n' roll on how the purple on it was shaped into fire flames of glory. Ember was dying to have that one of a kind guitar, that was Ember thought was made especially for her to rock out on.

Ember now Walking back home in a hurry, as she gets ready to talk to her parents over the phone about getting Ember that amazing guitar in the window display of the Music Shop on 4th Street but, Since both her parents works all the time day or night shifts she must call them all the time at their work places to telling them that she made it home from school. So Ember now has the phone in one hand and the other hand curling the phone cord with her finger tip Nervously. Ringing now and waiting. Ember finally gets a hold of her mom first. "Hey mom...Its..." Ember says when interrupted "Honey make it quick I have tons of court cases to handle due to barely lawyers if in the office right now that I must handle. Now what is it?" Ember's Mother said quickly and professionally. "Well mom. I really want that guitar at the Music shop, you know on 4th street." Ember said quick as she can and smiles wide hoping her mom would approve and waiting for her mom's approval. "Well go ask your father sweetie I am busy. got to go honey. I love you buh bye." Says her mom in a hurry and as soon her mom hangs up Ember never got to saying I love you back or bye to her mom at all.

Next was Ember's dad, She starts to dial up the number to her dad's office and waiting for him to pick up the phone. the Ring of the phone from his office was was going until he finally picks up. Ember now says "Hey Its Ember. Dad I asked mom to have this guitar from the music store you know and she said it was up to you. So can I have it?" Said ember in a patient waiting approval from her dad. "Ember you know me and your mother is not made out of money. We work hard enough to get the roof above your head. and what about them boots and Gothic clothes we gave you? That was a lot of money. Money doesn't grow on trees Ember Mclain. You need to know responsibilities to get the stuff you want or deserve. the only advice I give you is to get a job for your self or to make money for any talent you have. "says Ember's dad in stern voice. "Yes dad I know my responsibilities, also them clothes aren't Gothic they are my rock n roll personality clothes for school. and yes the boots and clothes did cost a lot but they were worth it. fine...I will make my own money to get that guitar of my dreams. I love you dad. bye." Says Ember in a sad tone in her voice. "Also Ember TV dinners are in the fridge for you. sadly me and your mother won't be coming home until late at nights now sweetie. bye and I love you too." said her dad hanging up the phone now and Ember hangs up the House phone next. "Great...I have not only dip sticks for students at my school and now my parents are becoming dip sticks too...No time to spending time with their one and only Daughter or helping her out! "She says while punching the pillow on the couch where she talked to the parents and sighs.


	2. Chapter 2

Ember Mclain's Story Chapter 2  
 **The Hard Life of Making a living.**

Ember now hears her Alarm clock ring at 6:00 AM and the hits the alarm clock with her fist. Gets up out of her bed Stretching and Yawning. Ember gets her make up on of purple lipstick,eye liner and mascara. then Ember gets her rock clothes on, then her Skull boots on as well. looking in the mirror Ember hates her hair how normal it looks she decides over the weekend she Must get it died behind her parents backs. even though they never barely see her cause of their jobs. so Ember agrees on it and that Ember will cut her hair as well. Making Ember Mclain look like a REAL rock star she wants to be. but the worse news is, its now the day of September 28, 1980 that school day was in session of Wednesday. Ember set her hair up in a highest ponytail she could do to get ready for her day to get started.

Walking to school now Ember thinks of how to raise the Money to get that Guitar she loves and wants so much. So she decides to skip lame ass school to raise the money her self to get that guitar. She doesn't have the time between school,making dinner and the house chores to get her that amazing guitar. so Ember Sets out to get the money for the Guitar. She stands by a street corner with a white bucket the has a sign on it "Raising money for Musical future talent." Ember sets the bucket down in front of her and starts to sing some songs she has written and some of her favorite songs she loves to listen to from the 80's. By the end of the day Ember runs to the Music shop and buys the guitar. Ember Cant believe it. Her singing really paid off for the guitar and the best news was, it came with its own case for free. Ember gets back home carrying the guitar she bought like a prized trophy, while Carrying the now empty bucket back home with her.

Ember gets through the door and her parents stands there with a stern and punishment looks on their faces at ember. "Hey mom and dad..." Ember smiles nervously at her parents. "Young Lady You were suppose to call us when you came back from school, also come to find out we called the school and You weren't even there!" Yelled Ember's dad  
"And how did you get that guitar! Did you steal Money from me and Your dad!? huh!? DID YOU! how and why did you do all this Ember Mclain! Ember's mom says Angry as ever, her face red as ever. "But mom, dad...I had to raise the money to get this guitar I wanted.. My dreams is to become a rock star! I raised the money with me singing on a street corner to get this guitar. I wanted it and I raised enough money to get it. Dad said for me to raise the money with my talents. and my talents is with my singing voice and how I want to be a rock star some day." Ember says almost in tears. "I...I...I Thought I did right!" Ember screams out running upstairs into her room.

Mean while down stairs Ember's parents kept on fighting downstairs. Ember keeps on hearing the cussing, the yelling, and then a door slams shut. Ember looks out her own bedroom window teary eyed from crying. seeing her own dad speed his car out the drive way nearly hitting another car in front of his but misses due to the other car pulling over quick as it could and letting him by. Another door slams shut to the house and still watching from the bedroom window Ember seeing her mom carefully looking around from inside her own car she speeds out the driveway too heading a different direction from Ember's dad. Laying there Ember cries in a fetal position sideways on her bed. Later that night Ember passes out. starting her long night of slumber from crying too long that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Ember Mclain's Story Chapter 3  
 **A Teenagers Struggle of life its self**

During in the morning, thunder and lightning was rumble through out the sky outside. Ember still laying in her sleeping, Her alarm clock goes off earlier than 6:00 this time. she woke up and hits the alarm clock with her fist. Getting up Ember stretches and yawns, slowly walking to the bathroom. Ember gets out of her clothes from yesterday and puts them in the washing machine while she takes a shower. after she gets done with her shower she dries off and puts her clothes in the dryer and lets them dry and she puts her same make up on as yesterday. The Dryer gets done with her clothes and Ember goes in the Laundry room, puts the clothes on and then puts her boots on. Ember sighs while saying "I am ready now for more punishments ahead of me."

Ember now gets out of her home and walking to school and carrying her guitar with her now. Looking sad as can be from last night and to top it off getting yelled at by the school next for her not appearing in school from yesterday. "Man yesterday was not my favorite day to have for a Wednesday. I hope today can't be as worse as yesterday." Ember says with a depressing voice. All sudden a BMV Convertible pulls up by Ember with a group of popular girls in car. All them stare at Ember in disgust. one of them whispers to the other "Oh my gosh she is totally talking to her self again." another one of the popular girls says "Gosh what a freak..." They all laughed at poor Ember Mclain as they sped past her blowing tons a exhaust fumes at Ember. As Ember started to cough a lot and glares evilly at the car and then the evil glare turns into a hurtful look on her face. She soon goes to the school.

Walking inside the school she gets stopped by the Principle at the front door. "Excuse me Miss Mclain. You missed school yesterday...as that. Your punishment will be detention and I am not liking that you are not having a extra curricular activity...You should do art class,music class,Home EC, spelling bee, or track and field?" "Well Principle Gomers I will do Music Class but drop the Detention. I cant be late to get home. Parents regulations. They are strict dip sticks after all." Ember says frowning and rolls her eyes. "Fine... You have a deal Miss. Mclain Music class it is and you may practice at home if you like. have a good day and stay out of trouble.." Says the Principle with a stern look on his face. "okay I will bye." Ember says with a fake smile going past him and then back to frowning again.

After school was done with Ember walks home and and cant wait to tell her parents the good news at home to call them at their work places. Ember gets home and goes upstairs and drops off her things up stairs and runs down stairs. Ember Sits on the couch and grabs the phone and dials up her mom first. The Phone is ringing and someone else picks up, it was her personal assistant Cindy. "hey Cindy. If my mom there?" Ember Asks. "Let me get her she might be in the restrooms so please hold." Cindy said. "okay." says Ember Ember waits for her mom and to answer. "Ember? I...I am sorry... Your mother...she...she had a accident and is in the hospital...She might not be coming back home deary for a long time... the Hospital contacted your father too. he is at work right now so you can call him." Says Cindy in a almost crying voice. "okay Cindy thank you. I will call him." Ember said with a fake cheerful voice.

Ember now starts to calling her dad next. waiting for the ringing of the phone to stop, and her dad to pick up the phone. She is now starting to worry so much now, he finally picks up the phone. "Hello, Ember. Hey honey. its dad. Mom she is in the hospital as a in patient. she tried to hurt her self in the restrooms before cindy stopped her in her tracks. I am happy you called Cindy to check on your mother. or else... we would have lost her honey. I love you Ember. now then how you been my darling daughter? " Ember's dad asks in a worried tone. "I been great dad except for this news about mom. but I have great news. I am in music class now for my guitar and to sing Also I love you too dad." Ember smiles telling the good news to her dad. "Thats great Ember. I am happy you are now doing the right thing with your musical talents now. Also I am sorry about last night and that there is a talent show coming up soon at your school. when me and your mother called there yesterday they asked if you wanted to be in it. and if so you can enter in by Friday and today is only Thursday. so why dont you do that for me and your mom and especially you honey." He smiles while telling her this. "I will do it dad. for you,mom and me. I love you dad." Ember says smiling. "I love you too honey good luck on the show and I will be there to record it on tape honey." Ember's dad says while smiling happy a lot. They both hang up. She goes upstairs and gets ready for bed and makes dinner. After dinner she goes to bed. Knowing she can't wait for signing up for the talent show tomorrow on a great Friday.


	4. Chapter 4

Ember Mclain's Story Chapter 4  
 **Welcome to the Talent Show**

It was a typical morning, but it was bright and shiny that was so different than yesterday for Ember. Ember still sleeping, until her alarm clock goes off at 5:00 AM and she taps the alarm clock than hitting it with her fist that time. Ember's excitement to sign up for the schools talent show was more better than ever. Ember Hurried up got out of bed and starts to to dye her hair, cutting it. getting ready for her biggest night on Saturday, to perform her newest song "Remember" on the school stage. Ember now gets her clothes and boots on, then her Make up on. Now carrying her guitar and music note sheets ready for Music class as well. She starts to go out of her home ready for school.

Walking to School Knowing nothing can ruin Ember's day, Walking in a proud stance. Knowing she will try anything to win the talent show for her parents and her self like Ember promised her dad she will. Ember now smiling enters the school and on the left of the Hallway wall Ember sees the Sign up sheet, she runs up to it and signs her name and last name on the list. At the same time she saw one of the popular girls signed up that made fun of her the other day. "Oh look Ember Mclame is gonna sign up! Whats your talent? A Gothic poetry perhaps?" Said the popular girl by Ember. "Knock it off Dip stick. For your information, its none of your business you goodie two shoes snob. So beat it and leave me alone!" Ember says angry as can be. "Whatever Goth. I hope you lose and I win any ways." Says the popular girl walking away laughing in a snobby evil way.

Ember now going to her classes, Then her last class at the end of the day almost was Music class. She goes in the music room and taking out her guitar and practicing her song. Her Teacher Mr. Ezell comes to her with such amazement. "Ember? did you make that song by your self?" asked Mr. Ezell "Well yeah. this is what I am gonna play for the talent show. I really been working on it. plus its just not just my guitar that be playing it. I will be singing it too. The song is called Remember. Ember says Smiling "Well I tell you what Ember, You can practice your song today right now in class room if you like and sing for us, after the song is done. you can practice with the class too." Says the teacher smiling. "Okay that sounds great Mr. Ezell." Says Ember ready to perform her song and then practice during that class.

Later that day School got done and Ember was walking home from school. Smiling she walks in the door of her house and goes in the livingroom, Calling her dad waiting on the phone ringing. He picks up. "Hey dad Ember here. I signed up for the talent show. Also the Music Teacher Mr. Ezell allowed me to practice one of my new songs in his Music class and to top it off I am getting extra credit for playing at the talent show too." Says ember happy as could be. "Thats great ember, Now your mom is ok at the Hospital. The doctor wants her stay there though until she is better and well. I got to go though honey, I got to work. I love you honey." Says her dad. "I love you too dad. also dont yell about my hair it was my idea. bye." She hangs up before he could say "What about your hair."

Ember starts to cooking dinner now in the kitchen. one of her TV Dinners and eats it. Then getting ready for bed upstairs she puts her clothes from that day into the washer and washing them. Ember starts to get int he shower to get cleaned up and the washer stops right before she gets out of the tub in a black night gown trimmed with purple lace. Ember puts her clothes int he dryer and drying them while she goes in her room and goes to bed upstairs. Sleeping now in her bed knowing she will be a rock star for sure tomorrow night for the Talent Show tomorrow for school. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ember Mclain's Life Story Chapter 5  
 **Memorial After A Musical Talent Show.**

The Morning was kind of crisp of cold air knowing fall is almost near. Ember sleeping and her alarm clock sets off at 1:00 PM. Embers dad goes up to her room and sees his Daughter. "Honey today is the day. Your talent show. I will only make it through your talent to record it on tape. the rest I got to go and get to work." He Smiles at his daughter. "Okay dad. Thats fine as long as you made enough time to see me perform on stage, Then its fine and ok with me." Ember says smiling sweetly with a little yawn getting up. With a shocking look from her dad. "So? That is what you done to your hair? I am not mad any more. If you want to look like a rock star and trying to be one. I am not stopping you any more honey. but as for your mom she wouldn't approve for it though" Says her dad laughing. Ember Laughs and says "Yeah I know dad, she would of punished me for it for sure. Now then I got to go get my show performance outfit together and be prepared. I got a great night tonight."

Later That afternoon Ember starts to get ready for the Talent Show that night. Knowing her whole school,her dad,Her teachers,and Her principle was all gonna be there to watch the talent show. Ember Starts to get ready, Fixing her hair and make up. Putting on her clothes and boots, then puts on her gloves. Ember now looks in the mirror. "Oh I am so ready to rock." She says excited. "Ember its time to go honey!" yells her dad from down stairs. "Ok I am coming." Ember Calls back down to her dad down stairs. Ember comes down the stair and her dad snaps some pictures of her beautiful Rock Star looking daughter. "paparazzi shooting pictures now." her dad laughs. "Dad cut it out." Ember laughs finally down the stairs. "Okay lets go. I am so ready." Ember says smiling. "Okay honey." Her dad says smiling at her.

Now her dad driving them to the school. Ember gets out of the car with her Guitar in her one hand and walking fast to the school, as Ember's dad follows her smiling. The time has come. Ember's dad goes and takes a seat by the stage and Ember takes backstage waiting for her turn as the preppy popular girls gets their turn before Ember goes out to take hers. They go passed Ember. "Please break a leg before heading out there Ember McLame. I dont want you to get our luck on beating you tonight." Says on the poplular girls. Ember Ignores them what they says. "Ember Mclain. Please come up to the stage." Says the principle. Ember goes on stage and performs her song Called Remember. Ember's dad eagerly recording her on video catching every shot of her daughter. She gets done and her dad is gone. Ember goes off the stage, waiting next for the winners to win that night. "Okay for the announcements of the Winners for tonight's Talent show is... Third Place, Bethany and her tuba music...Second Place is, Cheerleaders always win by Pacifica and the cheerleaders of this High school, and first place goes to...EMBER MCLAIN for her song remember! Ember goes up and gets her first place trophy and smiles and the yearbook commitee takes all their pictures together in a group. After that ember goes outside seeing a handsome boy from her class. "Um...Ember hey." he says shyly "Hey Ember looks at him." ember says Blushing "Would you like to go see a movie some time tonight?" He says smiling and kind of shy. "I love to. but first I got to get home and drop off my stuff. I will be waiting by the movie theater for you though. bye." Ember says smiling excitedly.

Walking home fast and finally gets there she puts the trophy on the couch and puts her guitar in the bedroom upstairs quickly. She goes in the livingroom and calls up her dad. he picks up the phone. "Hey dad I won first place! I have a date tonight too! This night has been the best ever! I left the trophy on the couch for you to see too. when ever you get home!" Says Ember filled with exitement and joy. "Thats great honey. I hope you have fun the rest of the night. I love you. see you when I get home." Says her dad happy "Okay thanks dad, I love you too see you when you get home too. bye." Says ember and they both hang up. She goes up stairs and redo her make up looking good for her date and goes down stairs in a hurry and goes out the house like lightning.

Outside Ember went walking to the Movie Theater to see a movie with her date. seeing he wasn't there Ember looked around the theater and that exact street all night."He Must be running late." Ember says giving up looking , she sits on the bench by the movie theater all night until the shows let out one by one. Waiting all night until Next morning, She gave up Depressed and crying now. "I cant believe I got ditched like that...after I said yes to him at the Talent Show.." Ember said in a bit of a whisper crying hard and yawning. Just knowing Ember wants to go home and cry knowing her best day turned into her worse day ever later that night. Walking home in the morning now she gets there and goes straight upstraight stairs. Lighting a few candles and Incense, Then opening her window for some fresh air to calm down. "Im just gonna lay on my bed until dad gets home so I can talk to him about my so called DATE." She says in disgust and anger.

Few Hours later. Wind picks up and Embers white lace curtains catches on to her candle lit flames and catches on fire while Embers Incense accdently falls on her bed due to the curtains hitting them, causing them to land on her bed and her bed catches on fire. Ember was so exhausted she didn't wake up from the fire that broke out from in her own bedroom that Morning. Ember's ghost comes up now seeing everything and seeing how her death was caused. The house she grew up in through out her whole life burned with ashes and pain of her death.

Firemen contacted her dad later saying There has been a fire accident in the house and they found a female corpse but couldn't help her knowing it was too late to rescue her. Her Dad crying over the phone finding out the News her Daughter has passed away. Her dad had to talk to her mother next that was in the Hospital and she went crazy that her one and only baby girl died over a accident with candles and Incense that Morning. Her dad later goes in the house and looks over to the couch seeing the Trophy Untouched by the flames that killed his daughter, goes outside holding Ember's trophy Crying so hard. Ember floats down saying calmly "Dad I will be okay, I will be a rock star all my life as a ghostly Spirit. never forget me. make sure others dont forget about me." Ember says crying. "I wont forget Ember and I wont let others Forget about you Ember and your song will live on." Her dad says looking at the ghost of his Daughter Ember slowly disappear.

Her dad later sends her video to the news and the radio stations knowing her daughter turned out to being the rock star he has loved and now lost. Then worked up on Up coming monday of November 1, 1980 he had a memorial dedicated in her memory of her song. A video playing of her on a big screen was above the stage, at where she once played at for her first song she ever performed infront of her own class,teachers,dad and principle. All was mourning and feeling bad for the Bullying and hurt others has caused on Ember Mclain's personal life. Her dad Later on had a funeral not open casket but burried the Trophy that had her first memory of winning it with her musical talent in side the casket of November 2, 1980. " _some will not forget and some will forget her song Remeber._

" _all we will know and some will know, we will remember Ember for her being so warm and so tender forever and forever more._ "

The End.


End file.
